Addiction
by Tak Dragon
Summary: Feliciano and Maria are best friends since forever. But recently, Feliciano found out that he loves her as more than just a friend. But he can't tell Maria, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship... Meanwhile, Lovino keeps reacting stranger and stranger whenever he sees this man...This angel from Spain... And at one moment, he just doesn't know how to deal with it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my dear readers~ I have been stupid, and I thought of a new story... Which will probably take forever again to update. I was originally planning to just upload this first chapter after my NedCan, Harder Dan Ik Hebben Kan, was finished ( I only need to write 1 and a half chapter~ Don't worry, it is slow, but it will be there! ) but I got kinda forced by a certain person to do it right now. Ah, well. _

_I have no idea how much drama this story will contain, it depends on how my life goes. Yeah... Just tell me how much drama is too much... Since I tend to overreact a lot. ^^ _

_Anyways, just enjoy this story. The next chapter will be Spamano. It are two separate stories at first, but they will get connected more and more as the story progresses. :D _

_Also, before I forget- Maria is Fem!Pru, in case anyone didn't know that ^^_

* * *

Feliciano's heart was beating in his chest, when he entered the school building. He was going to see her soon... He skipped inside the school, to the lockers. Quickly he put his stuff inside, and waited a bit. Why was this making him so nervous...? It was no different than usual, right?

"Hey, mein leckere Feli!"

At the sound of that raspy – and kind of sexy, he had to admit – voice, he immediately turned around. He was greeted by two eyes, the pupils reddish-pink on the top, and blue on the bottom. "Hallo, mein Feli!"

Feliciano smiled his brightest smile at his friend, his cheeks burning a soft red. "Ciao, Maria~!"

"You are so cute, Feli~" Maria lied an arm around the boy's shoulder, and grinned, making her sharp teeth visible. "Oi, Feliciano! Let's go do something awesome!" She grabbed the Italian's hand, and pulled him with her.

This was how they usually started the day. They had been friends since they were five, and became neighbours. They had always been together, unless Lovino, Feliciano's older brother, thought that it had been enough and interrupted them... They had always seen each other as friends, best friends even. But never more than that. And Maria probably still saw Feliciano just as her best friend. Feli, however, never noticed how beautiful she really was, until last year... He had a crush on her since then. But he couldn't do anything about it, he didn't want to ruin their deep friendship...

"Oi! Feliciano! What are you looking at!?"

The Italian abruptly woke up from his thoughts, and looked away, when he noticed that he had been staring at her for a while. He blushed a bit. "It's nothing, vee..."

"Heh? You like what you see?" Maria stood up, and walked in front of Feliciano.

"What...are you doing?" the latter asked, very confused.

"Here, only for you!" She started to roll her hips, looking Feli, who was slowly getting redder, straight in the eye. "This is hip song rock tonight~"

"S-Stop it, Ri... Everyone can see you..."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes, it does! Stop it, vee!"

"Hola, mi amigos~"

They both stopped their actions, and looked at the direction of the voice. The source was a tanned boy, just a bit older than the two of them. His curly hair looked as if he just got out of bed... which was probably true.

"Ah, Antonio! Ciao, vee!" Feliciano only hoped that his face wasn't that red anymore...

"Hey, Toni!" Maria wrapped both her arms around Antonio, and pulled him in a tight hug. Feliciano looked at the two, becoming a bit jealous that Maria hadn't hugged him like that... But he forced a smile on his face, and stood up. "Come on, let's go somewhere... There are too many people around here..."

* * *

With a sigh, Feliciano let himself fall on a bench in front of the school entrance. Where was Lovino? He was usually here, shouting at Feli to hurry... But right now, he was nowhere to be seen... But no matter how much the younger boy wanted to look for him, he had to stay here. It would take forever to search through the whole building, and by that time Lovino would already be here... He leaned back, and started to play with his shirt, not knowing what else he could do. He continued this for a while, until he suddenly noticed how someone sat beside him. He looked up and saw long, silverwhite hair.

"Ri? What are you doing here?"

Maria looked at her friend, and smiled. "I thought you would like some company, you looked lonely, and bored... Why are you sitting here?"

The boy stared at his lap. "I...was waiting for fratello, vee..."

"Ah, he's taking so long? Maybe he's just making out with someone in secret~"

Feliciano's face turned a dark red. "I... didn't need that mental image, vee..."

"Poor Feli..." Maria smirked at him. "Oi, do you want to make out with someone?"

The Italian's eyes widened, and he started to choke. Tears formed in his eyes, and he coughed violently. This went on for a few moments, while Maria patted her friend's back, and Feliciano's head turned redder and redder. Both because of the lack of air, and... that other reason... When he was finally done coughing, and could breathe properly again, he looked Maria straight in her eyes. "Never say that again! I almost died, vee!"

"Yeah, sure! Don't forget that I was the one to save you! You should praise me for that! I'm your god now!"

Feli nodded shyly, not wanting to admit that he kinda... saw her as a god already...

It was silent for a few more moments, and the boy closed his eyes again. The two just sat there, until the Italian suddenly jumped up, because of some loud music that came out of Maria's pocket.

The German girl took her expensive phone from her pocket, and answered it. "Ja, this is the awesome Maria~"

Feliciano wanted to walk away to give his friend a bit more privacy, but he got pulled back. The girl did not seem to notice that the shorter boy was pressed against her breasts... Ah, they were so soft... How didn't he notice that before? Ah, maybe...if he could act innocent more often, he could touch them again... And maybe fall asleep on them. Yeah, that would be great...

"Oi, Feli! What the fuck are you doing there..!?"

Oh, shit... That was Lovino... This wasn't good! He jumped away from Maria's chest, and quickly took a step back, when he saw that his brother was too close... Wait, why was his face so red? And his eyes, too? Before Feli could say or do anything however, the angry Italian had already grabbed his hand. He only got the chance to wave at Maria, before he got pulled away.

"Don't. Say. A word."

The little boy could only obey, not wanting to make his brother even angrier. They continued to walk in silence, Feliciano stayed in his brother's hold. Only after a few raindrops started to fall down on their faces, Lovino let his little brother's hand go. The younger one followed him to the park, until they finally found a place where they could shelter from the rain. They sat down next to each other on a bench, drenched from the downpour.

The two brothers just continued to stare at the rain, until Feliciano suddenly heard a sniffle next to him. With a worried expression he looked at Lovino's face. He was actually crying...

"Hey, fratello... What's wrong? You can tell me, vee..."

"Nothing. I'm fucking fine, don't you see that!?"

"No, fratello. Stop lying. If you're crying, it means that you're not fine." He wrapped his arms around his big brother, and pulled him in a tight hug. "It's okay, fratello..."

"No, it's not!" Lovino pushed the younger away, and stood up. "Listen. You always think that everything's fine. You always smile, you have not a thing to worry about! Don't think that it makes me happy!" He turned around, and ran away, into the rain.

"That...is not true..."

Feliciano didn't know what to do now. Should he follow him? No... that probably wasn't going to work at all... Lovino was only going to yell at him more... Now, what should he do? He couldn't go home when his brother was like that... He would only get insulted, and he didn't feel like dealing with that...

Not seeing any other option, he stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk through the rain. What could he do? If he went to Maria's house, he would make Lovino even angrier! Hmm... Ah, he knew! He looked around him, and noticed that he was already close to his destination. He quickly ran to the end of the street, and reached the house, not after that much time. He knocked on the door, and jumped from one leg to the other.

He didn't have to wait long, before the door got opened, revealing a short man. He was at least 25, and had short, black hair. He looked down at the boy with his big, dark eyes.

"Ah... Kon'nichiwa, Feliciano-kun. What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

Feliciano quickly hugged his friend. "Kiku! Fratello got angry at me and I didn't know what to do and I can't go home because he's there and it's raining and can I stay with you?"

Kiku pushed the boy away, and stepped back, to let him enter the house. "You know that I'm your teacher... I can't let you stay here for too long..."

"Vee, it doesn't matter." The Italian walked inside the familiar living room, and sat down on the couch he always used to sit on.

He had known Kiku for long. He was his teacher, since a few years, and the one Feli could talk with when his parents died. It had been a hard time for both Feliciano and Lovino, and the younger one was glad that there was someone who wanted to help him. Kiku had allowed him to go to his house, every time there was a problem. That was when he had become friends with the Japanese man, and when he had met Herakles. The man was Kiku's boyfriend, and Feliciano was one of the few people who knew that fact.

Speaking of which, the brown-haired man just walked into the living room, a red cat sitting on his shoulder. "Hello, Feliciano..."

Herakles lazily made his way to Kiku, and kissed his lips.

"S-Stop it, please... Feliciano-kun is there..."

"Vee, it's okay~" The Italian turned a bit red when he remembered the time when he walked in on them doing... something else... But he got pulled out of his thoughts when a black and white cat jumped on his lap. Ah, this was his friend! He pulled the cat up, and pressed their noses together.

"Ah, Feliciano-kun..." He saw how Kiku and Herakles sat down on the other couch, and Feli let the cat down on his lap again.

"Now do you please want to tell us what exactly happened?" Kiku smiled softly, and Herakles wrapped an arm around him. That actually made the boy feel a bit lonely.. but he still smiled, and told the two men what had happened that afternoon – of course skipping the parts about Maria.

"So...Can I stay here for now..?"

The Japanese man was thinking for a moment, until he finally nodded. "You can stay here... but only for today. Be sure to call your brother though, I don't want him to be worried..."

Feliciano nodded, just continuing to play with the cat on his lap.

The evening went fast, and honestly, Feliciano enjoyed it. He almost forgot about what had happened earlier, though he wondered what Lovino would think if he was here... When it was finally time to go home, neither of the three really felt like leaving the house anymore.

"Hey, Kiku... Where can I sleep..?"

Herakles pointed to the couch, and then looked back at the Italian. "You can go anywhere... As long as you don't come into our bedroom."

The boy rose a brow at that, when he saw Kiku becoming a bright red.

"Now, good night..." the Greek said, before he and Kiku went back into their room. Feliciano had no other choice than to lie down on the couch, cuddling with his cat friend. Soon enough, he closed his eyes, and drifted off in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy day, just like every other day. Another boring and dull day. Another gray day. Another lonely day. That was, according to the only person to be seen in the whole city. It was a young man, around 16 years old. His hands were in the pockets of his black leather coat, and with his expensive, also black, shoes, he was kicking a rock over the wet gray streets. The scowl on his pale face was hidden by long bangs of dark brown hair, and his golden eyes were fixed on the rock. It was lucky that the rain was falling on his face from his hair, to hide the fact that he was almost crying. The reason for his crying was... pretty complicated, in his opinion. He recently found out some things. And that was all because of his brother. His stupid idiot brother.

He and his brother were completely different. It was as if they came from complete different planets. There were several things to prove that. His brother was happy, nice, attractive – a fact he kept for himself – had a lot of friends, and could actually do things right. He was just.. perfect...

Suddenly, the boy got pulled out of his thoughts, when he noticed that the cold rain stopped falling from the grey sky. With a quick move he turned around, wide eyed. He looked straight into sparkling green eyes, and a gentle smile. This was all placed in a face with soft features, and a tan skin. The owner of this face was a boy, slightly taller than him, with curly brown hair. He was holding an umbrella over the other's head.

"Hola~!" he greeted, with a wink. The boy in front of him looked away, glaring at the dark houses. What the hell did this guy want from him? "What the fuck do you think you are doing!?"

"Well, you were in the rain, so I thought, you'd like an umbrella, no?" The stranger spoke with an accent... it sounded like Spanish. Damn, his voice was way too happy. Nobody wanted to deal with that when they were sad...

"Fuck off. I want to be alone."

"Ah, that's a shame. I'm Antonio~ You seem like a pretty interesting guy to me!"

"Just wait until you know me."

"You want me to get to know you better?"

"That's not what I mean, idiot."

The bright smile on Antonio's face disappeared, and changed into a pout instead. The sparkle in his eyes was still there though. "At least I'm allowed to know your name, no?"

The shorter boy crossed his arms, and huffed. "Lovino. It's Lovino. Not that you really need to know that, anyway." He turned around, and wanted to walk away from the annoying guy, until he felt something big getting pressed in his hand. That was not the thing that made him stop, however... it was the short touching of their fingers, a touch light as a feather. But it was a touch that made its way deep inside Lovino, and buried itself there.

With a bright red head he went to face the other, the umbrella in his hand, only to find that Antonio was gone.

* * *

Seriously, what was that kid doing to him? He had been thinking about him the whole time! All the time since he had met him the day before, he hadn't been able to get his mind off of him for once. And even now, when he was in school, he just couldn't pay attention to his teachers.

When finally the last bell rang, he lazily stood up, and just put his stuff in his bag. But after he had done that, he continued to stare out of the window. He could swear he had seen Antonio there once. God damn it, what was wrong with him? Of course he wasn't there! Ugh, he should really do something to distract himself...

He walked out of the room, and... Oh god. Oh fucking god. His heart stopped beating, the blood disappeared from his face... There he stood, talking with someone. Antonio simply looked like an angel. Lovino didn't even see the other person he was talking to. It was as if he got pulled to the Spaniard. At least, he assumed that he was from Spain, with his god damn beautiful skin, his hair, his- He should really stop this...

He noticed that, while he was thinking, he had slowly started to walk closer to the boy. He went closer, and closer, he was almost able to touch him- until Antonio suddenly walked away. Lovino was there, left alone, staring at the back of the boy that was slowly becoming smaller as he walked down the hall. Fuck, why were there tears on his face? What the hell was this person doing with him now? He didn't understand any of it... The only thing he realised was that he was a very complicated person. And a pathetic one, at that. Why did a kid, who he had only seen for not more than 10 minutes, have such an effect on him? He didn't understand.

He spent more than 20 minutes on the toilet, just crying. He had no idea what was wrong with him. No fucking idea. Oh, if only he knew... But... that person. That Antonio. He had something to do with it. That wasn't surprising. But... why was Lovino's heart beating faster whenever he saw him? And why did it hurt him so much when he walked away, without even bothering to look at him? God...he should really put his mind on something else... Feliciano, for example-

Fuck! He had completely forgotten! Feliciano was probably waiting outside... He quickly opened the door, and ran outside. He could only imagine how that little boy was crying, screaming for his brother, scared... He could imagine, indeed. But it wasn't true. At all.

Instead of sitting there all desperate, the smaller boy was burying himself into someone's breasts. It was that annoying girl that lived close to them...

Lovino froze in place, just staring at them for a few moments, before he called out for his brother. When he felt like Feliciano didn't react fast enough, he stomped over to him, and looked him straight in his big, brown eyes. How did that little idiot dare to do something like this!?

He grabbed Feliciano's hand, and angrily pulled him away. If they went away as quickly as possible from this place, everything was fine...right? RIGHT!?

Lovino clutched at the other's hand, slowly getting more and more afraid of himself. When it started to rain, he walked faster and faster, and eventually let Feliciano's hand go. He was sure that the boy would follow him... When it after a while seemed like buckets of water were thrown over their bodies, they finally found a hiding place. A little bench, covered by a small roof... Just enough to keep them dry for now.

Ah, a rain like this... If only he walked through the rain, without anyone around him, it was the same as yesterday. The same as when he had met Antonio. Antonio, who was like that to him first, but then...acted like he didn't know him at all.

"Hey, fratello... What's wrong? You can tell me, vee..."

Lovino winced a bit at the sudden voice, and he glared at Feliciano. "Nothing. I'm fucking fine, don't you see that!?" Couldn't that idiot just leave him alone for once?

"No, fratello. Stop lying. If you're crying, it means that you're not fine." The younger Italian pulled his brother in a hug, and Lovino growled. He just wanted to be alone. Feliciano should go away.

"It's okay, fratello..."

"No, it's not!" That was the final push he needed. He shoved the other away, and stood up. "Listen. You always think that everything's fine. You always smile, you have not a thing to worry about! Don't think that it makes me happy!"

That was it. He had done it. He had made his brother sad now. He had hurt him. Unable to look at his face for any longer, he turned around, and ran away.

He only stopped running when he was so tired that he felt like he couldn't move anymore. Panting, he leaned against a wall of a building. He looked up at the grey sky, the cold rain falling on his face. Ah, if only he could stay here forever...

His muscles were starting to become stiff. It felt as if the rain seeped through his skin, inside his body. It was cold, as if it was freezing. But Lovino didn't move. He didn't want to. If he could just stay here, he could just disappear.

...Wait, what was he even thinking? He was pathetic... With heavy limbs, he walked back to the apartment he lived in with his brother. He would already be home, right?

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Of course... Feliciano was scared of being home alone. It wasn't strange that he had done this. Lovino quickly unlocked it, and softly pushed the door open. "Feli?"

No answer. The Italian stripped from his drenched clothes, and, stark naked, he went to the living room. "Hey? Feliciano?"

Fuck! He ran through the whole apartment, the bedroom, bathroom, and then went back to the living room again. Fuck, where the hell could he be? Hm...Maybe if he took a bath now, Feliciano would show up.

* * *

About 30 minutes after that, he was done bathing. Right now he was sitting in the living room, in warm clothes. Feliciano still wasn't back, and Lovino really started to worry right now... Where the hell could he be? Ah! Maybe he was with those annoying Germans! Yes, of course!

He quickly put a coat on, and went to the neighbours, where he knocked on the door. "OI! OPEN IT! QUICKLY, GOD DAMN IT!"

Not long after, but still too long for Lovino, the door finally got opened. The boy in the doorway looked tired, and serious, even though he was still young. "Hallo. What are you doing here?"

The Italian growled at the blue-eyed boy, and crossed his arms. "Hey, you asshole. Do you know where the fuck my brother is?"

The other shook his head. "No. I don't know. I haven't seen Mister Feliciano around."

"Don't call that annoying kid mister. God damn it." Lovino pushed the little child against the wall, and stomped inside. He went to the living room, only to see that annoying girl standing there. He ran towards her, and pushed her against the wall, holding her collar. "Oi! You! You better tell me where my goddamn brother is, or I will slit your throat!"

The silver-haired girl just rose a brow, unimpressed by the boy's threats. "I don't know. Haven't seen him since you decided to drag him off earlier today."

Lovino got even angrier when he saw the glare she shot him, and he furiously kicked the wall next to her in frustration. "Fuck!"

He suddenly froze, when he felt two gentle arms around him. "Listen, Lovino," he heard Maria say in a soft voice. "He will come back. I'm sure of that. You just have to be patient. Don't panic like that."

The boy leaned back a bit, a tiny little bit, until he pushed her away. "What do you know? Don't pretend like you know him!" Seriously, he hated how she would just take Feliciano at every minute of his free time! That way the two brothers were never able to spend their time together! But...that was not important now, he reminded himself.

Maria stayed nice though, and just held her arms around him. "You can stay here. If you want."

The Italian raised his brows, honestly surprised by this. But then he quickly shook his head, and pulled himself free of her arms. "I have to stay home. In case Feli comes back. I can't let him stay alone." Without saying another word to the German girl, he walked out of the room, past Ludwig, who had listened to their conversation – but that didn't matter now, he would get him later – and went back into his apartment. He threw himself on the couch, and waited until Feliciano finally would come home...

When he was struggling to keep his eyes open, he decided to sleep. Feli would wake him up, he hoped. Or else... Nah. That was something he would have to worry about when the time came. Not now... Right now he was just going to sleep. Sleep, and wait, until that damn kid finally would decide to show himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Feliciano woke up early. He blinked a few times, but he couldn't see anything. He screamed in panic, until he realised that there was something on his face. What was it...? He moved his hands to feel it, and touched something soft. Ah, it was one of the cats... He quickly pushed the animal off of his face, letting out a sigh in relief, and sat up. Damn, his whole body was stiff...

He looked at his lap, to see the other two cats sitting there, looking at him. "Vee, buon giorno~!" The boy smiled at them, until he heard something coming from his pocket. He quickly pushed the cats away, and grabbed his phone. _35 missed calls_... Oh, shit! And all from Lovino! He had totally forgotten to call him last evening!

Trembling over his whole body, he picked the phone up. "C-c-ciao..."

"WHAT!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE FUCKING NIGHT!? COME BACK HOME, NOW!"

"S-Sì, fratello!" Feliciano was too scared to continue this conversation, so he quickly put the phone back in his pocket. He left a note on the table for Kiku and Herakles, so they wouldn't become worried, and then gathered all of his stuff, after which he left the house.

When he reached the front door of their little apartment, it got smashed open, almost against his face, before he could even touch it. The loud shouting of his older brother reached his ears, but he couldn't make anything out of it. Not that he even wanted to hear the insults Lovino was throwing to his head. He ended up screaming along, when he got pulled inside by his hair. "LetmegoletmegoLETMEGOOOOO!"

His brother pushed him on the couch, and pinned him down, glaring darkly at him. "Fuck, Feliciano!"

The younger of the two twitched, and looked up at him with big puppy eyes. "Please don't hurt me, fratello! I just... I was with Kiku and Herakles, they took care of me... See? Nothing happened!" He spread his arms to show that, but he winced again when Lovino smacked his head.

"So you just go to others, leaving me all alone here?"

"That's- That's not it! I was just..." Feliciano finally had the courage to sit up, and he wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm sorry, fratello... I was scared to go home..."

He heard how the other walked away, and sighed. He was about to open his mouth again to say another apology, but then a plate of half-eaten pasta was put down next to him.

"Here. I wanted to eat it myself, but I guess you need it more." Lovino leaned down, and brushed a few strands of hair from Feli's face, before he stood straight up again.

"No, fratello!" the younger brother protested. "You need to eat it!"

"No, Feliciano. I'm going. Bye."

Feli's eyes widened. "W-What? Fratello? Your job only starts tonight, you can stay here!"

But Lovino shook his head, and disappeared, before his brother could even say another word. Feliciano sighed, and leaned back against the couch, his arms still around his knees. He really had no idea what he had done wrong, and he wondered if he would ever find out...

With a loud sigh, he let himself fall down on his side. He stayed like that for a long while, until there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Lovi? Is that you?" No, it wasn't... Lovino wouldn't knock. Feliciano yawned as he stood up – he hadn't been able to sleep well last night because of a certain person's loud sounds... He made his way to the door, and slowly opened it. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the female behind it.

"Hey, Feli!"

Feliciano didn't say anything, and just continued to stare at Maria's face – or actually a bit below it. The girl leaned against the door, with her usual grin on her pale face. "So, I just heard a lot of yelling... Are you okay?" She invited herself into the house, and jumped on the couch, throwing her feet on it too. She leaned back, and smirked at Feliciano. "Do you need your Schwester to take care of you?"

The little Italian shook his head, and shoved the girl's legs away so he could sit there. Maria poked Feli's cheek with her heel. "So, are you sure you don't want to be comforted?"

Feliciano thought for a moment. This was his chance to hug her... But he felt so nervous! She would surely notice his heart beating like a hummingbird's... Or his red face... Or his-

Before he could worry even more, she had already pulled him in a tight hug. And again, his face was squished by her not-that-tiny breasts. Even though he almost couldn't breathe anymore, he still wrapped his arms around her, squeezing his face even more.

"Ah, look!" Maria said, with a satisfied voice. "You're back to your clingy self again, that's good~"

Feliciano whined in her shirt. "Nooo! I'm not clingy!"

"Yeah, of course not. That's why you're groping me."

The boy quickly pulled away, and blushed darkly. "I... I was...not..."

"Or are you not as innocent as you look?"

"No! That's not it!"

Maria grinned, and poked Feli's cheeks. "I'm just kidding, you know~ Hey, do you want to do something together outside? Just so you can forget everything that happened. Damn, your brother really yells loudly. But that's nothing new..."

Feliciano stared at the wall again, unsure of what to do. "I think... I will have to call fratello first. Or else... he might become worried if I'm not home."

"Hm, that's fine. Take your time." Maria pulled him back in a hug – a bit gentler this time – while Feli made his call. Lovino still sounded angry...

After the Italian had informed his brother of what he was going to do, he put his phone back in his pocket, and smiled his usual happy smile. "Vee, let's go then!" He quickly jumped up, and grabbed Maria's hand. The girl immediately stood up, not wanting to waste any more time. Without any warning, she jumped on her friend's back, making the latter yelp in surprise.

A dark blush made its way again on Feli's face, for the so maniest time... But that beautiful feeling of her soft pillows pressed against his back was so great though... If only he could turn around and – No, Feli. Focus. And not on her breasts. Just on the things around you. Like... the wall. That was a good thing to stare at. He growled a bit, and then shook his head. Ugh, Feli, just act normal...

He supported Maria's legs with his arms, and walked out of the apartment. He ran down the stairs, and didn't stop until he was on the street, panting. Maria got down, the sound of her heels clacking on the stone was audible. Feliciano smiled at her, and cocked his head to the side. "Let's go for a walk, sì?"

The girl just chuckled. "Great. And then on the way, we can choose something awesome to do!"

"But...walking is already... Ah, never mind." The Italian just smiled, and started to walk, while Maria followed him. As they walked, Feliciano suddenly got the urge to hold Maria's hand... but he shook his head. He really was an idiot...

"Ah, look!" he yelled, trying to distract himself. "Ice cream!" Excitedly, he ran towards the little stand, and jumped up and down. "Ri, do you want ice too?"

When the German shook her head, Feliciano ordered some ice cream for himself. He walked back to Maria, but after he licked at the food for a few times, the girl snatched it away and took a few licks herself. She licked a bit of the ice off of her lips, and grinned at Feli. "Surprise~" she chuckled, while she poked Feliciano's nose. It was silent for a while, before she spoke again. "Now, don't look so sad!"

The Italian pouted a bit, while he felt his cheeks becoming red. "That was m-my ice!"

"It were only a few licks~ You can have it back!" To prove that, the girl stuck her tongue out at her friend, a bit of the ice still on it. Feliciano quickly looked away. "You're disgusting, Ri..."

"I know~" The German grinned, and lied her arm on Feli's shoulder. "Let's go somewhere else, I'm already bored."

"Fine..." the boy replied, while he licked at his ice cream. His heart felt strange when he thought about the fact that her tongue had been right at that place a minute ago... but he had no other choice than to eat it, right? He didn't want to seem weak...

His worries were quickly forgotten when he saw a big field of flowers. He quickly finished his ice cream, and ran into the field. He ran around, with his arms spread, and turned around in the middle of the flowers. Maria was looking at him from the distance, and waved, with a small grin on her face. Smiling brightly, Feliciano waved back at her, before he leaned down, and plucked the nicest flower he saw. After that, he went back to his friend. With his smile still on his face, he placed the plant behind her ear.

"Ah, Maria... I feel like a child again with all those beautiful flowers!"

"You have never really been an adult, idiot~" the taller of the two joked, while she playfully poked the other's cheek.

"Vee! Maria, that's not funny!" The boy pretended to be angry, and crossed his arms. He glared at his friend with puffed cheeks, before he stomped away.

"Ah, wait, Feli!" Maria's grin was audible as she ran towards Feliciano, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "You really can't look angry, even if you want to~" she teased. "You look so cute though!"

"S-Shut up! Ri, I'm not cute!"

"Don't deny it~"

"No! Not cute!" The Italian jumped up in frustration, but doing so caused him to trip. With a sharp yell, he fell on the ground – or he was going to do that, but Maria saved him. Needless to say, Feli's face got pressed between her breasts again. It didn't save his foot from twisting in a painful manner though. He whined loudly, while he let himself drop on his knees.

"Feliciano!"

Maria knelt down in front of the boy, and grabbed his shoulder. "Are you okay? You really should be more careful with yourself..."

Feli held on to his foot, just looking at her with a painful expression. He knew that he should be careful, he couldn't count on his hands and feet how many times Lovino had told him that.

He suddenly shrieked, when he got pulled up. In a reflex he had wrapped his arms around Maria's neck, while she carried him bridal-style.

"R-Ri... You didn't have to do that, you know..."

"No, Feli You can't walk, so I have to take care of you."

Feliciano gave up – a bit too fast, maybe – and let his head rest against her shoulder, while she carried him home. "Are you sure you can hold me all the way?"

"Yes. I'm totally sure. You're smaller than me, and my arms are strong~"

"Ah, alright then... If you say so, I guess I can believe you."

"Of course you can~ Because I am awesome~!"

Feliciano rolled his eyes and sighed, but then he smiled, and hummed happily. After a while, they reached the flat where they both lived.

Maria walked inside, and lied Feli down on the couch. "Now let me look at it..." Without asking for it, the girl removed her friend's shoe – quickly, but with care – and let her hand slide over the bare skin.

The Italian winced when she touched his ankle. Maria looked up at him with a gentle smile, and then leaned down to press a kiss on the place where it hurt. Feliciano became a dark red, and a small squeak escaped his mouth. Oh god... He wanted to feel that again!

"Eh...Ri..."

"Hm? What is it, Feli?"

"Ehm...I...I..." Shit. He didn't know what to say. And if he continued to act like this, she would surely notice his...his...feelings! And if that happened...

"Can you do that again?" he blurted out, before he even knew it.

"Uh...?" Maria stood up, and looked at him with a very confused expression. "I... I need to go home. Lud is there on his own, and I can't leave him alone for too long."

Feliciano could see how she forced a grin on her face, before she disappeared from the apartment. Shit. He had messed up. For real now. How could he ever act normal with her again?


	4. Chapter 4

With a soft growl, Lovino walked around the corner of the street. Fuck, that stupid Feliciano... How could he just act like nothing had happened? Lovino had slept on the couch, for god's sake! He was really starting to become more and more frustrated... And now he had left the house, so he wouldn't hurt Feliciano more than he already had. Not that it was any better out here. No, it was...empty. Lonely, even. Everywhere he looked were people laughing, having fun with each other, and here he was, all alone, with his usual scowl on his face.

He was buried in his thoughts, so much that he didn't notice a figure in front of him until he bumped into it. "Hey! Can you look out for a bi- Oh..."

He froze when he saw the boy in front of him turning around with a confused expression.

"Oh, hey! You're that boy from a few days ago!" Antonio smiled a sweet smile. "What was your name again? It reminded me somewhat of love..." He scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

Lovino turned a bit red, as he quickly looked at his feet again. "It's... Lovino, you stupid..."

"Ah, yeah~ Now I remember!" The older boy grinned widely, even while he spoke. "Hey, Lovino? I was just thinking, I really enjoy meeting new people, so I thought, maybe we could do something together...?"

The Italian's eyes widened. He actually...wanted to...? With him? "But... We have never... I mean, we only met a few days ago..."

A reassuring smile was the answer. "Don't worry~ As I said, I love meeting new people! My biggest dream is to have a lot of friends! We could become friends, no? And if you don't like it, you can always tell me."

Lovino was quiet for a bit. Well... He could use a bit distraction, and he somehow seemed to like this boy a lot – he had learned that the day before... But on the other hand, Feliciano was home alone, and... What if something happened to him?

Suddenly he got pulled out of his thoughts by a loud rock song. "F-Fuck!" The boy took his phone, and saw that it was his brother calling him.

"What do you want?"

"Vee, fratello..."

"Now? What is it!?"

"I'm sorry... I wanted to tell you that I'm going for a bit. Don't worry, Maria is here! Okay, bye!"

"Feliciano, wai-" _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Lovino looked up at Antonio for a second, showing an uncomfortable expression. "Ah...that... Hm, alright. I will go with you. But don't complain if I am not good enough!"

Antonio just smiled – making Lovino wonder if he ever wore a different expression... But maybe, maybe he himself was the same. Only with a different one...

"Don't worry, Lovino~ It doesn't happen very often that I dislike someone! Unless... Nah, forget it. So, you want to go with me? That's great! Where shall we go?"

The Italian shook his head. "I don't know... I don't mind." He let out a soft sigh. "Usually when I'm bored... I just walk around the city."

Antonio nodded in understanding. "I usually go around and talk to people, so I will make a lot of friends!"

The younger one rolled his eyes. "Alright, sure... You and your friends..."

"Hey, hey, Lovino, let's talk about something while we walk. At least then we have something to do!"

"Hm, alright..." Lovino started to walk, Antonio next to him. They walked for a bit, the Spaniard pointing out funny or crazy things he saw, and the Italian next to him just nodding the whole time.

After a while, Lovino suddenly stopped. "Holy shit... What are THEY doing here?" He quickly ducked behind a low wall, pulling Antonio with him, and then he pressed his back against the wall.

"Uhm... Lovino? What are you-"

"Shh!" The younger one pressed his finger against the other's lips. "Be quiet!" he hissed. "I don't want them to know that I am here!"

"Who, exactly?"

"Look." Lovino sat on his knees, his fingers closing around the top of the wall. He slowly peeked over it, looking at two people not too far away from them. "Look, that is my brother, and his... _friend_."

Now Antonio's face appeared next to him. "Hey, Lovino... Why exactly are you looking at my friends?"

Lovi's eyes widened. "Your... WHAT!? These idiots are your friends?"

"Yes, they are. They are not idiots! Feli is cute, and nice, and he's always ready to help! Now, I don't find that an idiot... And Maria – or Ri, as Feli likes to call her... Wait, Lovino? Where are you going? Come back!"

But the boy didn't feel like talking to Antonio anymore. Somehow, this always happened. He thought that they liked him, for him, but Feliciano always ended up taking them away. Not that he meant to, of course... Lovino himself could also see why everyone liked his little brother more. Even... No, Lovi, don't think about that...

Before he could walk any further, his arm got grabbed by a strong hand, forcing him to stop. "Hey, Lovi... I don't know what I did, but... let's stay friends?"

"Stay friends? Friends, my ass! I never was your friend. And don't call me Lovi!" He wanted to walk away, but Antonio's face stopped him. The boy was looking at him with huge, green puppy eyes. Lovino looked at him for a short while, before he sighed. "Fine... I was being mean. Now don't look like that, or I will- GAH!"

He got silenced by sudden arms around him, squeezing him. "Oh, LovLov! I'm so happy~"

"Lov...WHAT!?" Lovino quickly pushed the boy away, and glared at him. "What did you call me?"

"I said LovLov! Don't you like it? It sounds like love-"

"God damn it!" Lovino quickly pressed his hand against Antonio's lips, so he couldn't talk this embarrassing nonsense again. "I'm just Lovino! How hard can it be?"

"Naw, Lovi, that's no fun..."

"Hrm... I just told you not to call me that!"

"Hehe~ It's either Lovi or LovLov~ You can choose. Or... What do you think about Love? I can call you that!"

"No!" Lovino pushed the other away again, though this time it was not that rough. Kinda playful, even. "You can call me love if I would be your lover. Which I obviously am not. Ew..."

Antonio laughed at him. "Alright! I will remember that~" he teased. "In less than ten years, you will be my lover!"

"Oh really? So you're saying that you are into boys, hum?"

"Not really. Or at least, not that I know of. But I'm always open for new things!"

Lovino shook his head. "You are so... I don't even know how to describe you."

"Hehe~ It's because I'm too great!" Antonio joked.

Then it was silent again. Only this time, it was a very peaceful silence. Lovino looked around him, kinda enjoying the scenery here. In this part of the city, there were a lot more plants. It looked nice, honestly. Only... if it were not for those two idiots just walking around the corner...

The Italian quickly jumped up, grabbed Antonio's hand, pulling him behind a tree. He pressed the boy against it, while he pressed his own body against the Spaniard. Lovino held his breath, hoping that Feliciano and Maria hadn't seen them...

He peered at them, but... Feliciano was running into the field. He only had attention for Maria. Maybe they could slowly sneak away? But he had to admit though... He didn't really want to leave. Antonio's warm body was... pretty comfortable. No, what was he thinking? He had to get out of here!

"S-Shut up! Ri, I'm not cute!"

"Don't deny it~"

"No! Not cute!"

They were really close now... But as long as Feliciano was only looking at Maria, Lovino guessed that it was fine.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell, and whining. Obviously from Feli. Lovino's heart dropped, and he only wanted to rush to his aid right now. But again, Antonio's hands stopped him.

"Shh, Lovi. Maria got this, alright? Just leave them alone, and everything will be okay." He gave the boy a reassuring nod.

…

"Alright... I... I think they are gone. It's safe now." Lovino whispered after a while. Antonio nodded, and they stepped away from their hiding place.

"Um... Hey, Antonio. I'm going home."

The other smiled. "Alright. I understand. Take care, Lovi! Until next time!"

Lovino nodded, before he quickly walked away. "Yeah... until... …next time."

* * *

"Hey, Feli." The boy dropped his coat on the table, as soon as he entered the apartment.

It was silent.

"I said, hey, Feli."

There was a little squeak. "...H-Hi... fratello..."

"What's wrong? Why are you there on the couch?"

Feliciano looked at him with wide eyes. "I... I hurt my foot, fratello..."

The older brother sat down, and lied the other's bare foot on his lap. "I'm going to look at it."

Feli slowly shook his head. "Ma... Maria already... did that, vee."

Lovino rose a brow. "It's just a foot, Feli. No need to be all shocked. It will be over soon," he told the boy, while he massaged the foot gently.

The other shook his head again. "N-No, fratello..." The little Italian pulled his foot away again, and instead wrapped his arms around Lovino, pressing his face in his chest. "I've been stupid, fratello. Very stupid."

"Stupid? Aren't you always stupid?"

"No! I'm not! And that's not what I mean, fratello!" He sighed, as he looked down. "I... Fratello? I... I like Maria. A lot. And I'm really sorry for that. Because I know you... yeah. And I..."

At the sight of small tears starting to form in Feliciano's eyes, the older one wrapped his arms around his brother. "It's okay, Feliciano. No need to worry. Shh... Don't cry... What did you do?"

"Vee... You know, she took care of my foot. And then, she... k-kissed it. But... I really liked it. And then... I think I asked her to do it again. And she left..."

Lovino held Feliciano tighter, and gently kissed his forehead. "That's not how you ask people out, you idiot."

Vee, I know... How did you do it? You dated her, after all..."

A soft growl was the answer. Lovino really didn't want to think about that... "I just... um, I don't know. I remember how we just... looked at each other, and then we were kissing. That's a terrible way to start a relationship, you know. But I found that I kinda liked it, so then... we were dating."

"Was that why it ended?"

The older Italian shook his head. "No, Feli. It was not like that. Not at all. It's just... Something happened. That's everything."

"Oh..."

Feliciano closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh. "Vee... Fratello? Can we sleep together tonight?"

A slight grin appeared on Lovino's face. "Are you trying to seduce me now?"

Feliciano's face immediately turned a bright red. "F-Fratellooo!"

"Heh, alright, alright. We can do that tonight. But... right now I have to work, remember?" Lovino kissed the other's cheek softly, before he stood up. "Okay. Take care tonight, okay? You know the things: food's in the fridge, don't eat too much, go to sleep early."

"But-"

"No buts. And also, call me if your foot hurts too much. I will keep my phone with me. Only for emergencies, remember."

Feliciano nodded, and shot his brother a thankful smile, which Lovino quickly returned before he headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys? I was just looking at the views I got for each story, and I noticed that Addiction is doing very bad... So bad, that I don't really know if I can continue writing this story. But of course, I won't be mean like that. I will give you guys another chance! So... I will continue with this story if at least 5 people want me to continue it, or if I see 1 review that is very convincing. So, if you want this story to continue, then leave a review about it, alright? Thank you~! **

* * *

It was already early in the morning when Feliciano woke up. It was starting to get light outside. He looked at his alarm clock, seeing that it was almost 6:30. It was clearly audible that Lovino was still sleeping, by the loud snores that came out of the little bump of blankets next to him. They had to wake up soon though...

Feliciano jumped out of the bed, and walked towards the other room in their small apartment. He grabbed some bread, and started to make breakfast and lunch for himself and his brother. He then, still naked, went back to the bedroom and put his clothes on. His leg was behaving much better now, and he was able to actually walk, if not for too long. The way to school was most likely the furthest he was going to walk today, so it was okay.

He sighed, while he sat down on the couch in the living room. As soon as Lovino was going to wake up – which would be pretty soon – he was going to scold him for sure, because he had walked too much...

The boy continued to eat his bread, buried in his thoughts. And of course, they ended up with Maria. Things were still going to be awkward, huh... And he didn't know how to make it up with her... Oh god, he had really messed up...

After a little while, he heard Lovino entering the room with loud groans. Feliciano laughed softly. His brother had never been a morning person...

"Vee, good morning, fratello!" he chirped happily, waving his hand.

"G'morn..." the older of the two mumbled, before he let himself fall down on the couch. He lied his head on Feli's lap, and closed his eyes again.

"No! Wake up... You can't sleep, we have to go to school..."

"Hmmtell t'em Ah'm sick..."

"No! That's not true! Fratello, get up! I made breakfast for you."

"You did what?" Lovino sat up, and looked at his brother. It was still clearly visible that he was half asleep...

"Well, I just made breakfast for you... want to taste it?"

A low grumble was the only answer.

"Aaalright~!" Feliciano chimed happily, as he stood up. With slow and careful steps, so he wouldn't make Lovino too worried, he went to the counter and took the bread. He handed it over to Lovino, and sat down, smiling softly. That was, until the older boy decided to open his mouth.

"So, what are you going to do with Maria? You know that you have to see her again today..."

"Thank you, fratello," Feliciano sighed, rolling his eyes. "I didn't know that already..."

"Hmm, yeah..." Lovino stood up, and patted Feliciano's head. "Good luck, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, yeah... See you at school, probably." The younger of the two stood up, and kissed his brother's cheek. "Take care, fratello."

"Yeah. You too, Feli."

Feliciano watched how Lovino left the apartment, and then leaned back. This was one of their regular mornings. Feliciano would always wake up earlier than Lovino, and he would make the breakfast and lunch. Then, the two would make themselves ready, and Lovino would leave. Feliciano didn't know exactly what he did, but he assumed that he just was walking around the city or something like that, like he did very often when he wanted to be alone. Feliciano knew that his brother was able to take care of himself. After all, he was able to take care of them both for a very long time...

The boy put the tv on, and watched it for a short time, before he too had to leave for school. He got out of the apartment, and walked down the stairs until he stood on the street. This was where things were going to be different from usual though. Because...

Usually, he would meet Maria here – that was, on the days that her father was home to take care of Ludwig. Right now was such a day...

Feliciano looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to do... Would she want to talk to him after this? It was so stupid that one sentence could ruin their whole friendship...

After a few minutes, he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking on the stairs. He looked up, a small blush covering his cheeks. Damn, he was so childish... He looked away, and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He was getting nervous... Very nervous.

When he heard that Maria was close to him, he looked up. "E-Ehm..."

She didn't seem to hear it, and just walked further. Feliciano quickly shook his head. This was not going to happen! He was going to talk to her!

"Eh, Maria!"

He ran after the girl, ignoring his hurting foot, and walked by her side. "Wait..."

He saw how the German looked at him for a short time. "Hey... Feli." She then turned her head away.

"No, Maria! Look at me!" The Italian jumped in front of his friend, and took both of her shoulders in his hands.

"What do you want, Feliciano?" the girl mumbled, clearly avoiding the other's eyes.

"Do you... do you hate me now?"

He saw how her beautiful eyes widened a bit. "No! Feli, I don't hate you... Of course not."

Feliciano smiled brightly, and wanted to wrap his arms around her... but he got pushed away. "I think we shouldn't talk to each other for a while."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Feli. But we should keep some distance from each other..."

"Maria..."

"I'm sorry."

With those words, she walked away from him.

"Ri..." Feliciano could feel the tears already threatening to fall, as he stared at her back. With his head low, he continued his journey towards the school.

* * *

He sat down in his seat with a loud sigh. He had gone to his class early, since he didn't have anything else to do now Maria didn't want to speak to him anymore... Only his teacher was here, but Feliciano didn't even bother to start a conversation with her. He got his books ready, and just stared in front of him.

The first kid to come into the class was his friend Francis. He was older than most of the people in this class, due to the fact that he had lived in France until two years ago. People of his age actually belonged in Lovino's grade, the last one on this school.

That was also a thing he disliked: the exams were coming closer, and that meant that his brother wouldn't have that much time for him anymore...

He didn't notice that the older boy sat next to him until a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Feli? You don't seem well... Are you okay?" the blonde asked, his French accent still clearly audible.

The Italian immediately smiled. "No! I'm fine, vee. Just... I'm a bit tired." Not everyone had to know what had happened between him and Maria...

"Ah, alright then. I don't want to see you sad. So smile, oui?"

Feliciano laughed a bit. "Sì, sì~"

They talked a bit about nothing, until the lesson started.

* * *

At the lunch break, Feliciano didn't know where to go... He couldn't stay with his usual group, because Maria was with them... Where was Lovino? Maybe he could stay with him... He looked around him, but couldn't spot his older brother anywhere... He sent him a quick message with his phone. '**_Frate, where are you?_**' He leaned with his back against the wall, waiting for his next message. He was still watching his friends. They were just sitting at a table, talking to each other. Neither of them really seemed to miss him...

His gaze got pulled away from the three by a short vibrating in his pocket. '**_Third floor_**', the message on the screen said. Feliciano put his phone back, and quickly went upstairs. He was actually not allowed to go here at the breaks, but hey, who cares? Lovino was there, and nobody told him that he couldn't do it...

He entered the third floor. Where could he be...? He walked down one of the two halls, and checked the classrooms he went past. It all seemed to be empty... But when he looked to his right side again, he saw him. It was a small place, where nothing was, except for a few plants. In the middle of it was Lovino, quietly eating his bread while looking out of the big window -or actually more of a glass wall- in front of him.

Feliciano looked at the back of his brother for a little while, smiling a bit to himself. "Ciao, fratello~" he chirped, while he walked closer to him. The other didn't move, but neither did he say that Feliciano had to go. So, the boy sat down, a soft smile on his face.

"It's peaceful here, isn't it?" he said after a short while. Lovino just nodded.

"Vee~" Feliciano opened his lunch box, and started to eat his food, still smiling. It was Lovino who eventually broke the silence.

"Are you close to Antonio?" he muttered, leaving the younger Italian very surprised.

"Huh...? Antonio?" He slightly tilted his head to the side, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye. He was confused. Lovino never paid much attention to his friends. He wasn't even sure if the older boy had known Francis and Antonio, until now...

"Vee, he's my friend, of course. And I like to be with him~! And he's funny, he smiles a lot, I like it when he hugs me, and-"

"Shut up."

Feliciano squeaked softly at the sudden harsh tone, but immediately shut his mouth about how much he liked Antonio. He knew better than to continue talking when his brother was like that...

"Um... fratello?" he tried after a while.

"What!?"

"Um..." Feliciano held his hands together shortly, before he let them rest in his lap. "I was wondering why you asked that..."

A soft growl was his answer. Lovino put his lunch box in his bag, crossed his arms, and looked away. "It's... nothing. I just... I don't know, Feliciano. I don't really understand it myself. Anyways!" he continued, in a loud voice. "How's it going with her?"

Feliciano growled softly. "She... doesn't want to speak to me..."

Lovino seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a little while, but then he shook his head. "She... She is not like that. Don't you know how protective she is of you?"

The younger Italian's eyes widened slightly. "But..." He stared at his brother for a while, before he shook his head too. "No," he muttered. "She... That was before everything happened..."

Lovino looked at him, a gentle expression on his face. "Shh, you know what? We are just going to take your mind off of things, alright?"

Feliciano had no idea what he was planning to do, but he just nodded. He hugged his brother, quickly, he knew that he didn't like to be touched in public. But right now there was no one who was able to see them, so he figured it was alright. Lovino returned the hug, before he continued to look out of the window.

After a few more mintes of silence, the bell rang. Feliciano jumped up, and took his bag in his hands. He said goodbye to his brother, and happily walked to the class he would be taking next. It was art class, something he loved to do. He quickly took the stairs to the lowest floor, and rushed inside the classroom.

Everyone was already there... including Maria. He shook it off though, and waved at Kiku, his teacher for the next two hours. "Ciao~ I'm sorry that I was late..." he chirped.

The older man got up from his seat. "You know that you should be here on time."

"Vee! I'm sorry, I will be next time!" With a bright red face, he went to his seat. He held his head low, in embarrassment. He could hear a few people chuckling at him, but he ignored it for now. Stupid bullies.

Art class wasn't the best today. Usually he never got bored, and was sad when the two hours ended, but today that wasn't the case, at all. Not only did it start horrible, he also had to sit next to Maria... He tried to bury himself in his drawing, ignoring the fact that everyone was talking with each other. He glanced at Maria from time to time, but she didn't seem to mind...

He was relieved when the bell finally rang. He didn't know how fast he should get up from his seat. Without looking at anyone, he ran out of the classroom. He was at his locker before everyone else, and quickly grabbed his coat. He already saw his brother waiting in the distance.

* * *

Lovino stood outside, leaning against the glass door. He had his hands in his pockets, as always when he wasn't talking. He sighed, and looked over his shoulder, right on time to see his little brother dragging himself outside. "Let's go..." Feliciano mumbled.

Lovino nodded, and started walking, Feliciano following closely. Neither of them really felt like saying anything, so most of the walk was spent in silence. Until...

"Loviiii~!"

Both Italians turned around at that sudden voice, to be greeted by an overly excited Spaniard running towards them. The older one rolled his eyes, and wanted to continue, but Feliciano stopped him.

Antonio smiled, and stood still in front of them. "¡Hola!" he smiled. Lovino growled, and Feliciano squeaked a bit.

"Can I walk home with you guys? I think we're headed to the same direction~"

The brothers looked at each other, before Lovino nodded. "...Yeah."

The Spaniard smiled even more than he was already doing. "Great~!" He walked next to the other two, a slight spring in his step. Lovino facepalmed. That damn bastard was just too god damn happy... It was starting to get annoying. But hey, Feliciano seemed to want him near, so he didn't really have any other choice...

He just walked there, ignoring how Feliciano and Antonio were having all kinds of conversations with each other. He simply zoned them out, not really searching for participating with their idiotic ramblings.

He faintly noticed how Antonio said goodbye to them, and walked into another street. Lovino stopped walking, and watched him leave. "Feliciano..." he started, his eyes not leaving Antonio. "...He seems nice enough to you. So why weren't you with him today?"

From the corner of his eye he could see how Feliciano looked at him, and then at his feet. "I... He was with Maria, and... they just seemed so happy to be with each other that I didn't want to interrupt them..."

Lovino's eyes snapped wide open, and the next moment he stormed after Antonio. He quickly pushed the Spaniard against the wall just around the corner, so that Feliciano wouldn't be able to see them.

"L-Lovi?" Antonio asked, too shocked to move or pry himself free of the fingers around his arms.

"You... You!" Lovino roared. "You fucker are my brother's friend! So you better make him fucking happy! And I swear, if I see or hear that you have left him alone yet another time, I will kill you, do I make myself clear?"

Antonio looked shocked for a few seconds, but then he grinned. "Sure~ Anything for you, Lovi. But... if you were talking about today... I wasn't leaving him alone! I just thought that he didn't want to be with us for a while... He looked so sad, I thought you would be able to cheer him up a little better than we could."

Lovino let him go at these words. "I... I see..." He looked down. "B-But... I think it made him really upset. He didn't seem happy today. S-so, next time you fucking see him like that, you take him with you, you understand?"

The Spaniard nodded. "Of course I will, Lovi. And also... You shouldn't just sit there like that, you should go with us too! I'm pretty sure you will like it!"

The younger boy's eyes widened again, before he quickly looked to the side. His face was already becoming red, damn it. "I-I... I'm not sure..."

"Aw, come on, Lovi! I'm very sure that it will be much fun, alright?"

The Italian cursed under his breath. "F-Fine... But only if you will keep your mouth shut. And I'm only doing it so I can watch over Feli!"

Antonio grinned, and was about to say something, but a voice next to them stopped him.

"F-Fratello...?" Feliciano stood there, his fingers attached to Lovino's sleeve. "C-Can we go home now...?"

The older brother nodded. "Yeah. Well. See you later, damn it." Lovino quickly walked away, leaving Antonio behind, while he tried to ignore the little jump his heart kept making.


End file.
